A fiber to the x (FTTX) technology is mainly used for network optical fiber popularization, which ranges from central office equipment of a local telecommunication machine room to user terminal equipment. Currently, an Optical Distribution Frame (Optical Distribution Frame, hereinafter referred to as ODF) of a machine room of an FTTX operator is used for distributing backbone optical cables of a central office in an optical fiber communication system. Connection, distribution and scheduling of optical fiber lines may be conveniently implemented through the ODF. Currently, operation and maintenance of the ODF are mainly accomplished manually. However, because the number of optical fiber jumpers on an ODF is enormous, an error may be introduced into an operation on an optical fiber jumper due to untimely update of a data record made after the optical fiber jumper are operated, an unauthorized operation on the optical fiber jumper, or a wrong connection and plugging caused by other human errors. However, these wrong operations on the optical fiber jumper may further result in problems that two ports to be connected cannot be quickly found, a connection status of the optical fiber jumper cannot be known in real time, a port connection record of a database cannot be automatically updated in real time, accurate alarm information cannot be obtained in real time, and a fault cannot be eliminated.
For a method for detecting an optical fiber jumper in the prior art, two electric connection ports are added onto any two connected ports respectively, pins corresponding to the electric connection of the two ports are added onto plugs at two ends of the optical fiber jumper respectively, and the pins between the two ports are electrically connected. A detecting apparatus detects whether a loop formed by the two ports and the optical fiber jumper is closed, and may further judge whether the two ports are connected.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: Plugs at two ends of each optical fiber jumper are electrically connected to two ports, and the two ports are electrically connected. Therefore, when a plurality of optical fiber jumpers exists on an ODF, through electromagnetic field coupling, the plurality of optical fiber jumpers may interfere with signal detection between other optical fiber jumpers; a sparking phenomenon easily occurs to an electric connection between a plug and a port, so that a detection procedure is unsafe. Furthermore, an optical fiber jumper is plugged for a plurality of times, so that wear and tear is easily generated, thus influencing the reliability of electric contact.